Your icy gaze (Those blue eyes)
by Emeraldwingss
Summary: Viktuuri one shot,, Repost..!


Those blue eyes.. By Emeraldwingss

It was late but the city was awake. The lights brought life to the area and the people acted accordingly. Still, Viktor was beside him and the other people didn't matter. Yuri could see the cold air Viktor was exhaling. This weather wouldn't bother him though.

Yuri must've looked deep in thought because the other took notice. "Is everything ok Yuri?" Yuri looked up but felt his face heat up. He supposed Viktor hadn't really make intent eye contact with him all evening. His.. icy turquoise eyes.. "Y-Yeah of course.." Embarrassed, Yuri looked at the ground once again. Viktors smile faded and he looked forward.

"Do you hate me Yuri..?" Startled, something inside Yuri froze. "What? I-I-" Viktor had a serious expression. "Then, if you don't.. What _do_ you feel about me..?" What was Viktor trying to say? "Vikto-" He felt his gaze again. his cold fingers on his chin. His eyes.. The moment felt corny. In public as well. His hair was covering the left side of his face. He saw the grin slowly spread on his face. "V-Viktor w-what are y-" Suddenly the space between them closed. His lips fell against his. A warm feeling filled Yuris body. He got lost in the moment and finally kissed back. His eyes closed, he forgot where he was. In.. Public. He started to panic. He pulled away from Viktors embrace. Then he grabbed Viktors arm and dragged him back in the direction of the hotel.

He heard Viktor laughing. He felt the heat rise to his face. "Ah, Yuri~ Your face is all red.." This of course, made his face redden even further. When they finally got to a spot where they were alone Yuri let go of Viktor. "Oi, W-What on earth was that?!" Viktor almost looked surprised. Then Yuri realized he had him pinned against a wall. "Oh, s-sorry." He stepped back. Silence overcame the two of them. They could hear the wind whisk past. "..Did.. Anyone see us..?" Yuri finally spoke up. Viktors expression stayed neutral. "So, you do hate me Yuri." Suddenly he saw that Viktor was quite affected by his reaction. "Viktor-" He came close to him again. The space between them minimal. Yet still there. Then he inched close up to Yuri and whispered this, "I Love you Yuri.." He had certainty but also sadness in his voice. Yuri felt the rosiness return to his face. It was a beautiful night. Viktor was here with him. Thinking back to it.. He couldn't recall why he ever pulled away.

Taking a deep breath in and out, Yuri worked up the courage. He stepped back and held his hand out in front of the other. He put on his best russian accent and filled his voice with confidence. "Yuri~ Starting today, _I_ , the great Viktor Nikiforov will be your coach. You will get gold at the grand prix final..!" Yuri winked at him. He didn't wait for a reaction, he grabbed Viktors hand and spun him around. He danced with him as if on the ice. Together. Eventually, he had him in a dip and they looked into each others eyes again. Yuri saw a giggle form on Viktors face and smiled as well. Then he stopped. Still in the position they were in, Yuri leaned closer to him about t- Suddenly the roles were changed. Viktor pulled Yuri back up. Then he backed up. Still grinning. He cleared his throat. "V-Viktor..!" He held his hand in front of his face like an excited fangirl. He also imitated his speech. Poorly. Then he walked over to Yuri and pinned _him_ against the wall.

"It was like this.. Right?" Back to his normal tone of voice. Yuri could feel Viktors warm breath. "Ah, Yuri.. You're so cute!~" He tapped his nose. Expecting more, Yuri felt like an idiot. "Viktor.. I'm s-sorry about before." Viktor spun to look back at him. Seeing as he looked genuine, he smiled. "I'm not mad Yuri." Yuri felt relieved. Then he saw Viktor looking off into the night. His hair, moving calmly with the wind. Then Viktor felt something cold grasp his hand. the others gaze fixed forward. He realized it was his hand. "I, love you too.." This left Viktor feeling giddy. "Hey," He put his finger under Yuri's chin again. "Look me in the eyes when you say that." Viktor tried not to let his face harden, as to give Yuri the wrong impression. Yuri at first did look at his eyes. He said nothing. Then Viktor realized his gaze moved to his lips. A smirk curled once more on Viktors face. He moved closer again and under the moonlight, Yuri kissed back as soon as their lips touched.


End file.
